The major goals of this revised, SBIR Phase II application for the combined R25/R44 mechanism to complete development of a multi-media, cancer risk behavior modification intervention and to conduct a randomized controlled trial with low income patients and their primary care physicians to assess its impact. The prototype system of tools created in the Phase I is based on the "paper product" developed in the R25. In Phase II we will refine and complete development of the prototype tool created in Phase I. Specific aims in Phase II are to : (1) produce the functional beta system of tools according to the functional and technical specifications created in Phase I; (2) test the impact of the system of tools in a randomized controlled clinical trial on (a) the primary outcome for which the study is statistically powered, i.e., physical activity; (b) outcomes for diet and smoking patterns; (c) secondary outcomes including stages of change and the quantity and quality of counseling about cancer risk factor reduction provided by health care providers to their patients who have a scheduled return visit within the 3-month study period; (3) assess the degree to which the system of tools was used by patients and providers, and to assess ratings of satisfaction and perceived value by the various stakeholders (i.e., patients, physicians, and potential purchasers); (4) refine and update the preliminary Product Development Plan, and (5) incorporate the completed product into Abacus Technologies' suite of Technology Solutions products and commence product distribution in Phase III.